


Come to Pemberly

by DesertVixen



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes for Charlotte Collins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Pemberly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



Mr. Collins was dead, the result of an apoplectic fit in his garden.

It came as no great shock that Lady Catherine de Bourgh wanted the relics of her obsequious chaplain removed, so that she could secure another such person to provide continual toadying. Elizabeth felt quite sure that her friendship with Charlotte did not help her cause.

The obvious answer was for Charlotte to go to Longbourn, where she would be mistress of her own place and close to her family. 

The only problem was that Mrs. Bennet was still living there. Mr. Collins had graciously allowed her to remain in the home she had presided over as mistress for many years in exchange for a reasonable rent. After all, he had his all-important position at Rosings to maintain and it saved him the trouble of finding a suitable tenant.

When Elizabeth explained to Darcy that she felt the need for either her mother or the Collinses to come to Pemberly until better arrangements could be made, it took him very little time to decide in favor of his wife’s quiet friend.

So Charlotte and the children came to Pemberly, to wait until their future could be ironed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write one more piece for you - I hope you like it!


End file.
